This invention relates to a fluid suspension unit for motorcycles, more particularly an oleopneumodynamic unit for elastic suspension of the wheels in motorcycles, particularly off-road motorcycles for cross-country sporting competitions and the like.
It is known that the front and rear suspensions of motorcycles are of prime importance for the stability, driving and steering properties of the motorcycle. This is true particularly for off-road motorcycles such as those used, for example, in cross-country sporting competitions and the like in which the track is extremely rough.
The known elastic suspensions for motorcycles are formed of a pair of independent shock absorbers applied to each side of the front and rear forks of the motorcycle. These known suspensions have among other items the drawback that the range or rate of elasticity has to be adjusted before using the motorcycle and whenever it is later necessary to vary this range or rate of elasticity, these rather complex adjusting operations have to be repeated and also mostly they have to be carried out by skilled staff so that a motorcyclist who takes part in a motoring competition usually does not have the possibility or time to adjust the rate of elasticity of the motorcycle suspensions according to the roughness of the track.